


The Secret of the Maize

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Pairing, First Kiss, Fluff, Picnics, Rare Pairings, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Maybe not knowing wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Draco's Den, Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	The Secret of the Maize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020 and Rare HP Bingo.
> 
> Harvest character: Daphne Greengrass  
> RAREHPBINGO square I4: Daphne Greengrass
> 
> I want to thank Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me and making sure it wasn't horrible. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

Sitting on the bench outside the corn maze, Daphne glanced around nervously. She knew she was early for her date and that she was at the right spot, but the wait was killing her. This date was her best friend’s idea, and while she loved Pansy to pieces, that didn’t help with her nerves when Pansy wouldn’t tell her who she was going on a date with today. All Daphne knew was that her date was a witch and someone they knew. Both clues did not help narrow down her options. The only thing she had to do was keep an eye out for a witch with a picnic basket. And bring a bottle of white wine.

Reaching for her bag, Daphne made sure the bottle was safe before she looked around again. As she did, she saw a young woman with long brown hair, jeans, a fitted brown jacket, and a picnic basket with a blue and white checked sheet poking out.

Daphne slowly stood up and waited as she came closer. Pulling the bottle from her bag, she slipped the straps over her shoulders to let the little backpack settle against her back. Holding the bottle in front of her, Daphne smiled as the woman caught sight of what was in her hands and made her way over to her. A laugh bubbled up from her chest as she realised who was walking towards her.

“Hermione, how are you doing?” Daphne asked.

“I’m well, Daphne. How are you doing?” Hermione pulled the other witch into a hug.

“Good, but trying to figure out why I didn’t realise it was you,” Daphne replied as she kissed her friend’s cheek.

The two witches stepped back from each other.

Hermione laughed. “If it makes you feel better, I had no idea either. All Harry would tell me was that I was going on a date with a witch and I already knew her.”

“Pansy said the exact same thing to me.” Daphne shook her head. “I feel like giving those two a piece of my mind.”

“Maybe later,” Hermione said as she held up the basket in her hands. “We have a picnic to eat.”

Gesturing to the bottle in her hand, Daphne added, “And this wine to drink.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s my favourite!”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Daphne breathed. “I’ve never had it before, but if you like it, I’m sure I will too.”

“Shall we head out?” Hermione gestured towards the entrance of the maze.

“How did you manage this?”

Hermione grinned. “My uncle owns the land.”

Daphne’s eyes widened, and she looked at the witch to her right. “Really?”

“Yes, really. The land has been in my mum’s family for generations, and my mum’s younger brother is the current owner,” Hermione explained. “I asked him if we could come here and have our picnic on the other side of the maze, and he gladly said yes.”

“Does he know…” Daphne trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

“What? That I’m into women more than I am men?”

Daphne nodded.

“Yes, he does. My parents do too,” Hermione shrugged as she continued to lead the way through the maze. “and as far as they’re concerned as long as I’m happy, then they’re happy.”

“That’s wonderful,” Daphne replied.

“What about your parents? And your sister? How do they feel about it?”

Daphne frowned and before she could reply, Hermione added, “If you’re okay with saying, of course. I’m sorry for prying; I tend to get too nosy. Harry and Ron both give me shite for it all the time.”

“Oh, no no no, you’re fine,” Daphne said. “I’m not surprised by those two; they love to tease everyone.”

“So very true,” Hermione agreed. “I’m just glad that Ron got over his anger towards Slytherins since the end of the war.”

“It’s amazing what the right person can do for you,” Daphne mused.

Hermione stopped and looked at Daphne, her eyes sparkling with her joy. “Who would have ever thought that the right person for Ron was Marcus Flint?”

“Right! I’m pretty sure Marcus’s father is turning in his grave, but he was a brute of a man so I know Marcus couldn’t give one whit what his father thinks. I am so glad that Marcus’s mum has been there for them.”

“Especially when the press got hold of their relationship.” Hermione shook her head. “It nearly broke Ron when they started attacking Marcus and his motives.”

“Marcus was the same way with comments about Ron,” Daphne added with a grin. “They really are perfect for each other, aren’t they?”

“Surprisingly, yes, they are.” Hermione paused as they came to a T in the maze. She looked right and then left.

“Lost?” Daphne teased.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she confessed that she wasn’t sure which direction they were supposed to go. She set the picnic basket on the ground and lifted the lid before pulling out a piece of paper. “It’s a good thing my uncle gave me a map of how to get where we need to go.”

“That’s helpful.” Daphne leaned over Hermione’s shoulder and looked at the hand-drawn map. “So where are we? And where do we need to go?”

“We need to go here,” Hermione replied as she pointed to a little X on the right side of the paper. “And… it looks like we’re here. So we need to go to the left since it’s a dead-end to the right.”

Daphne shifted the bottle of wine from her right to her left hand and reached for Hermione’s free hand. “Let’s go,” she said with a smile.

Hermione picked up the basket, and the two witches were on their way once again.

“To answer your question from earlier,” Daphne took a deep breath, “my father has been very supportive when I came out to them. Same for Asti. My mum is the one who has been negative about everything. None of us can understand it either as it’s not like our name was going to be carried on by Asti or me. It’s our cousin, Gareth, that will have that honour.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered.

Daphne shook her head. “No need to apologise. I’ve made my peace with my mum’s attitude towards me. It’s her loss as far as I’m concerned, and she’s the one that needs to apologise.”

Hermione squeezed her hand. “Good. Now no more negative talk today, we’re here to have fun and enjoy each other’s company.”

“You’re right,” Daphne agreed with a return squeeze of Hermione’s hand, “that’s exactly what we’re doing today. Plus, getting to know each other.”

“Oh yes, that is most definitely on the list of things to do today, getting to know each other better.”

Silence descended between the two witches again as they continued on through the maze.

They were almost to the secret exit when Daphne stopped them and tugged on Hermione’s hand. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Hermione turned to face her and tilted her head to the side. “For what?”

“For agreeing to go on this date with me,” Daphne replied. “And not running screaming when you saw it was me.”

“Why would I run screaming?” Before Daphne could say anything, Hermione released Daphne’s hand and held her own up. “Don’t answer that, because there’s no way I would run screaming. Not from you.”

“Hermoine? What do you mean?”

“What I mean is…” Hermione trailed off and grabbed Daphne’s hand again. “Let’s get to our spot for some privacy.”

The brunette witch led them around the last corner and stopped in front of a blank wall of green corn stalks. She released Daphne’s hand again and switched the picnic basket from her right hand to her left. Hermione reached up her left sleeve and pulled her wand out. After a quick glance around them to see that they were indeed alone, Hermione circled her wand and whispered under her breath.

Daphne watched as the corn stalks parted to allow them to walk through them. She hurried behind the other witch, and after they were clear, the stalks moved back into place.

Hermione slid her wand back into her sleeve holster.

“This is pretty,” Daphne whispered as she looked around the little clearing in the field.

“It’s a perfect little hidden gem.” Hermione grinned. “Come on.”

Hermione led the way to the middle of the clearing and set the picnic basket on the ground. Lifting the lid, she pulled the blue and white checked blanket and shook it out. “Help me?”

“Sure,” Daphne replied as she helped Hermione to lay the blanket on the ground.

“Have a seat,” Hermione said as she pulled her wand back out. “I’m going to set up a privacy spell and then join you.”

Daphne watched as Hermione moved in a circle to cast her spell, but this time she didn’t try and hide the incantation.

“ _Muffliato_.”

“Did you create that spell yourself?” Daphne looked at her curiously as Hermione joined her again.

“No,” Hermione replied as she sat on the blanket. “It’s actually a spell that was created by your former head of house.”

Daphne’s eyes widened. “Professor Snape created it?”

Hermione nodded. “He did, and so many other spells. Professor Snape actually modified many of the potions he taught us in class. Why do you think he seldom used the textbook when he had us working on a potion?”

“Dear Merlin,” Daphne whispered, eyes wide. “You’re right! He always wrote the ingredients and directions on the board.”

“Exactly.” Hermione grinned.

“No wonder I did so much better in his classes than I did with Professor Slughorn,” Daphne mused.

Hermione snorted. “That was only part of it. Professor Slughorn wasn’t that great of a potions master. Or at least not on Professor Snape’s level.”

“Very true,” Daphne agreed.

The two witches fell silent.

Hermione bit her lower lip before looking at Daphne through her eyelashes. “What I meant earlier was that there was no way I was going to run away screaming from you because I’ve had a crush on you since we were at Hogwarts together.”

Daphne’s jaw dropped. “Wait. Even when my friends and I were complete arseholes to you?”

“Well, not so much then, but more so when we went back for our required eighth year,” Hermione clarified. “It was after the war and after I stopped lying to myself about liking witches instead of wizards.”

“Ah okay, that makes more sense,” Daphne said. She moved closer to Hermione. “What would you say if I told you that I had a crush on you during that year too?”

Hermione was silent for a few moments. She released her lower lip and smiled at Daphne. “I would say, why in Merlin’s name did we take so long?”

Daphne shrugged. “Because we’re both stubborn?”

They looked at each other before peals of laughter echoed around them.

“You are so right there,” Hermione said once she gained control over her laughter.

Hermione looked at Daphne as they sobered. When Daphne locked eyes with her, she moved closer, closing the distance between them. “Do you mind if I make up for our lost time?”

“Not at all,” Daphne replied with a smile.

“Good to hear,” Hermione said before she closed the last few inches between them and pressed her lips against Daphne’s in the first of many kisses between the two witches.

The sounds of children and families making their way through Hermione’s uncle’s corn maze didn’t phase the two witches, even as they slowly pulled back.

“That was nice,” Hermione whispered.

“No,” Daphne replied before she grinned. “It was more than nice. It was perfect.”

Hermione let out a breath that she held when Daphne said her first word. “You’re right; it was perfect.”

“I’m glad you agree with me on that.” Daphne winked.

“Hey, we’re on the same page, that’s all that matters.” Hermione turned to pull the basket closer. “Now, are you ready to dig into the picnic basket?”

Daphne nodded. “Only if you’re ready to open this bottle of wine.”

“Oh, most definitely,” Hermione said. “I am here for the wine.”

“Then, I shall open it as you pull out whatever it is that I can smell wafting from inside.” Daphne took a deep breath.

“Homemade corn chowder,” Hermione said with a laugh.

Daphne laughed out loud. “Why am I not surprised?”

Hermione shrugged. “Hey, I’ve got a free supply of corn whenever I want it.”

“Then it’s a good thing I like corn.”

“That’s always a good thing,” Hermione said as she placed a bowl in front of her. “Dig in.”


End file.
